


Something Sweet

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura looked at the bakery window and then glanced at her empty wallet. She had spent all the money she had earned on her last mission to buy a dress. Her stomach was rumbling, she was starving and she did not have time to go home to eat something.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 34





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Something Sweet.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura looked at the bakery window and then glanced at her empty wallet. She had spent all the money she had earned on her last mission to buy a dress. Her stomach was rumbling, she was starving and she did not have time to go home to eat something. She had to train with Naruto and Sasuke. Even if they knew that Kakashi was going to be late, the three genins had planned to meet up to train.

This is all Ino's fault, Sakura thought. It all started when Sakura was in front of a clothing store looking at a dress in the window. She saw Ino arrived. The two had ended up arguing. Ino had told her that this dress was way too beautiful for her and that it would be a waste if she wore it. Sakura was flushed with anger and on an impulse, she bought this overpriced dress to prove Ino she was wrong. She now had a dress she would probably never wear and which she did not like all that much. She sighed. If only she had not gotten so upset, she could have spent her money differently. And now she had to wait for her next mission with Team 7 to get paid. She glanced one last time at the bakery and left for the training ground.

What Sakura did not know was that Sasuke saw her looking at the window. He waited for her to leave and he entered into the bakery.

******

Sakura was the first to arrive at the training ground. She sat down on the ground and she hoped to see Sasuke. She wanted to spend some time alone with him before Naruto arrived. After a few minutes, she saw him. She gave him a wave.

‘Sasuke-kun !’ She called.

The young Uchiha approached and sat down next to her. He was holding a bag in his hands and Sakura wondered what was inside. She was surprised when Sasuke handed it to her.

‘It's for you,’ he said, looking away. 

Sakura took the bag, blushing. She opened it and discovered dangos. Her favorites. The sight of these cakes made her mouth water. She wondered how Sasuke could have guessed how much she had craved for it for several hours. But it did not matter. She was glad he had this intention for her.

‘Thank you Sasuke-kun.’

She took a dango and handed the bag to Sasuke.

‘Do you want some ?’  
‘That’s okay. It is for you.’  
‘I’m glad to share it with you.’

Sasuke hesitated. He had never really liked sweets. He did not know why he had bought her these dangos. He had seen her in front of the bakery, staring longingly at the window and by seeing her face as she looked at her wallet, he quickly realized she had no money. When she was gone, he had not thought about what he was doing and bought her some dangos. He remembered how she told Naruto that it was her favorites.

A huge smile lit up Sakura's face and at that moment, Sasuke wanted to see her continuing to smile. He put his hand into the bag and grabbed a dango. He ate it, thinking that for once he would make an effort. They both ate the dangos and waited for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive.

_The end ___


End file.
